


we've lost the signal

by DjBoomcat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of other girl groups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjBoomcat/pseuds/DjBoomcat
Summary: Twice reign supreme on their own planet, the time has come for them to visit ours.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Who's excited for signal?!

In the beginning, when God created the universe, the earth was formless and desolate. The raging ocean that covered everything was engulfed in total darkness, and the Spirit of God was moving over the water. Then God commanded, “Let there be light”—and light appeared. God was pleased with what he saw. - But not completely satisfied. Yes, he finished earth. He made the sky and the ocean, he added land, animals and people, but he felt like the land he created was... well boring.  Which is why promptly after adding the finishing touches to earth and the surrounding galaxy he went on his merry way to create a new universe with cooler planets. One with more pizzazz.  

Thus the planet Eitania was formed. Identical to earth in all matters involving geography and weather Eitania was practically Earth's’ sister planet with one exception. All those born of this planet, when reaching the age of puberty, gained superpowers. Labeled manifests by the people. And rather than “government”  and “political parties” watching over the people, like what has become a popular method of ruling on Earth. Etania was split into factions of Royal Families.  One out of many families was the rising Twice faction where their fearless leader Jihyo was settling a land dispute with the newly crowned leader Nayoung of the Pristin family.

“No- no we have a peace treaty with the Blinks we can’t help you march on their land”  Jihyo answered flatly. “If you really need resources you should ask King Taeyeon, we’re tied up for resources here preparing for our launch expedition.” As much as Jihyo admired the new family for overthrowing their predecessors and rising to power so quickly  she couldn’t find it in herself to help them. Afterall, Black Pink were one of their strongest allies during the war against BGs. A time that predated Pristin’s existence. Not to mention Nayeon would have her head if she found out the land she gave to  Jisoo as a birthday present would be the first to go to any other group if the occasion arrived.  Sitting in the great hall on her plush and comfortable throne Jihyo admired the new tapestry, a majestic (well as majestic any neon color could be) magenta, and fresh apricot lined the walkway up to the throne. She would have to send out the royal herald to thank their subjects for her.

Just then Sana appeared out of thin air scaring the bejesus out of Jihyo.“Christ Sana I told you to announce yourself before startling me like that!”

“Ohyo ohyo ohyo! This just shows that I, Sana Minatozaki, am able to elude our precious leader Jihyo and her all seeing eye.” Sana looked smug, which Jihyo hated but she let it pass because any retort she came up with would just add to Sana’s fire.

“What are you doing here anyway you told me the atmosphere in the throne room bored you to death.”

“Oh right!” Sana made a thinking gesture. ”Hmm, I think...Chaeyoungie wanted me to ask you about the spaceship dimensions regulations and whether or not we got the warp point clearance from the Cosmic Girls.” then Sana’s eyes lit up “ And speaking of the Cosmic Girls how was Mei Qi and Xuan Yi’s wedding? I’m still a bit hurt you only took Tzuyu and Mina with you.”

“The wedding was fine, I only took those two because they were the only ones I was sure wouldn’t embarrass our family's good name.” Jihyo sighed. “You can tell Chaeyoung that the ship can’t be larger than one hundred seventy meters in length, one hundred thirty meters in width and we have clearance for a height around 30 meters.”

This was around the time the said atmosphere of the throne room bored Sana to sleep(not death). Which Jihyo, of course, expected- which is why she had all the dimensions written down on a sticky note for Sana to give the Chaeyoung. After waking the listless girl up by shoving her out of the room she returned to her throne room duties.

*******

Momo thought her talents were being wasted. As the only person born in the last 100 years with the manifest of super speed she thought Jihyo would have given her a more important job. Instead it was Patrol duty, a task most normal guards would be tasked with during their first week on the force. Sure, she was also Co-Captain of their military with Tzuyu, but that's an empty title when the world has been at peace for the last half century or so.  As she speeds through the lush green forest she empties her mind, at least she didn’t have it as bad as Mina, Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Time was a tricky thing and she wouldn’t be caught dead messing with it the way those three did. But she also guesses that’s how their kingdom advanced so quickly, those three under Jihyo’s wise leadership rallied the royal gg nations together to overthrow the tyrannical rule of BGs.  

Momo then slowed her pace, to take in the scenery. There was a break in the thick tree canopy that revealed a clear blue lake surrounded by beautiful purple lilacs and striped carnations. But what attracted her gaze the most was the ethereal figure of Im Nayoung standing before her looking out past the water.  

“Hey” Momo approached her slowly, as if any sudden movements would startle the girl.

“Hey back” Nayeon continued her gaze out towards the waters, giving Momo a slight nod of acknowledgement. Something was weighing on the girl's mind that much Momo could tell.

“So… “ Momo decided to probe; ”are you excited for our expedition to- ah what did Jihyo call it, Earth?”

Nayeon facial features turned into a gower, marring what Momo thought of as a picture worthy moment. “I can’t say i’m one hundred percent pleased with Jihyo’s sudden want to explore other galaxies. Especially one that is found to be subpar compared to our own.” Nayeon shook her head sighing and changing her expression to a more neutral one.

“I know our leader knows best, but- but i can’t help shake the feeling something wrong is gonna happen ya’ know?”

Momo didn’t know, she for one was excited to explore a new planet. But she didn’t want to Nayeon to feel alone in her worries so she nodded along. Maybe when they got there Nayeon would start to feel better. Who knows maybe when they got there the foreign air would give Momo the courage to ask her object of affection out. But until then Momo would stay silent.


	2. The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo was gonna kill her.

Shit. 

 

Oh Shit.  Jihyo was gonna kill her. Panic washed over Chaeyoung at the thought of being skinned alive at the ripe young age of 18. She most definitely checked. She double checked, even triple checked. How did she miss this, this glaring error in her calculations. The launch date was a week away, there wasn’t any time to fix it. Chaeyoung has spent a good half of the year underground in the hangar working on this spaceship, she guesses that 6 feet under must be where she belongs. She gathered her belongings onto her desk in the corner, telepathically cleaning the workstation behind her - arranging stray nuts and bolts into their place. Papers flew haphazardly across the room only to neatly insert themselves into an methodically organized binder filled with similar looking schematics and reports. After wiping up what visible grease she could find on herself Chaeyoung walked towards the elevator and started her ascension up to the throne room, where she expects she’ll meet her demise.

 

She takes the time to look over the schematic so that she’s not a fumbling mess when she goes to talk to Jihyo about where she made her mistake.  _ Stupid  _ she mumbles to herself , how could it be a simple math error can become her greatest downfall yet. Three floors before her destination the elevator stops and dings indicating the door opening for another person. Chaeyoung looks up from her binders and sees Mina next to her with an equally frustrated facial expression. 

 

“What’s your problem?” Chaeyoung asks curiously. A frustrated Mina is a rare sight since the girl usually has no trouble getting what she needs (wants). 

 

Mina startled, she hadn’t noticed the shorter girl as her absorbtion of her own thoughts kept her from noticing her surroundings. After taking a half a second to evaluate where she was, _ elevator, _ and confirm that the Chaeyoung in front of her was not a hallucination (Chaeyoung had been underground for more than 5 months), Mina spoke. 

 

“Jihyo assigned me the task of finding land for that new Family, told me that with my powers the task should be easy” Mina scoffed, “whatever that means.”  Truth be told, the task had an easy solution, but it also involved potentially upsetting Nayeon and nobody liked dealing with an angry Nayeon.  

 

The fact that Mina was surprised to see her was apparent to Chaeyoung, but Mina was so engrossed in whatever it was she was thinking about she neglected to ask Chaeyoung about how she was doing. She recalls Sana saying something about the new family, but she never paid much mind to Sana’s gossip. Chaeyoung turned her attention to the numbers overhead, slowly rising then stopping as they reach the residential floor, just below the throne room.  Mina stepped out taking a deep breath and saying something along the lines of ‘see you around’. 

 

“Good luck with your land thingy!” Chaeyoung thinks about doing something for her friend to help her cheer up. But then the elevator doors open and she’s standing in front of the doors to the throne room and she remembers that she’s about to be killed. She starts pacing in front of the doors suddenly very anxious. 

 

“Chaeyoung! I can see you through the door you know.” Jihyo calls out to her in her booming voice. Oh god, Chaeyoung wasn’t ready. She opens the door to the room. There’s been some changes made since she'd last been up here. The floors for one were upgraded from the eyesore marbled pattern to an solid iridescent granite. She also noted the new drapes framing the tall windows and the tapestry which, for some reason, reminded her of sherbert ice cream and lollipops. In the middle of the room sits a large throne and sitting in it, the one thing that hasn’t changed in the room. Chaeyoung is greeted by Jihyo’s welcoming, smiling face. However, after a quick appraisal on Jihyo’s part, said face changes to one of concern once Jihyo senses Chaeyoung’s apprehensions. 

 

“We’ve got a problem.” Chaeyoung started.  She opened up her binders, taking out the ship schematics and laying them out onto Jihyo’s desk. “Umm so, as you can see here the original plan was to have all nine of us board the ship to Earth. But-” she pointed to numbers and figures that only rocket scientist (like herself), and Jihyo could understand. “After some recalculations it seems like the life support system will only be able to withstand a trip carrying five individuals rather than nine” Chaeyoung gulped, her end was near.  The absence of sound so deafening Chaeyoung could only hear blood rushing in her veins. 

 

“So…” Jihyo turned to her. Her stare piercing into Chaeyoung’s soul. 

 

“What you’re saying is that we have a good excuse to leave the annoying ones behind?” Jihyo’s eyes were gleaming.

 

Chaeyoung hadn’t been expecting this. These must have been a stressful past 6 months for Jihyo if she wanted to get rid of the others this badly. She started back at Jihyo as she continued talking.

 

“I suppose we’ll have to leave someone responsible behind to keep the others in check, but other than that I think this is perfect. Don’t fret Chae, I don’t think I would have been able to survive intergalactic space travel with Sana and Dahyun flirting the whole way and-” Jihyo’s eye was glowing blue indicating use of her power. “by the looks of things downstairs Nayeon is pissed.” 

 

“Ah~” Chaeyeon nodded, quite frankly she didn’t know how to respond to this unexpected turn of events. She also remembered that Mina was downstairs and could deduce that she was the one Nayeon was probably chewing out. As much as she felt bad for Mina, her own sense of relief flooded her thoughts. Finally, she let out the breath her lungs were acutely aware she was holding. 

 

“So continue stocking the ship with provisions, I’ll gather the family to break the news to them. The launch will commence on schedule.” Jihyo ordered. She was using her leader voice now which caused Chaeyoung to instinctively straighten up. “And Chaeyoung, have you thought of a name for your Space ship?” 

 

“I was thinking the OT9, but I suppose that’s a misnomer now.” Chaeyoung wanted to laugh at the irony.

 

“The OT9 it is then, Captain Chaeyoung” Jihyo gave Chaeyoung a wide smile. 

  
Chaeyoung liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like my initial predictions about the members powers were a bit off :/ but can you blame me when Nayeon, Mina and Jeongyeon were all posing in the same general air manipulating pose with a clock behind them? 
> 
> Anyways, be sure to stream the M/V!

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this is literally the product of a fever dream I had so I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense


End file.
